


One Night, Two Lives

by RaitaWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One Night Stand, Other, POV Keith (Voltron), Trans!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaitaWriter/pseuds/RaitaWriter
Summary: In the big ol' state of Texas sits the beautiful maiden named Keith.  She, however, knew that she was a he.  However, he was denied the surgery, due to the low funds.  Instead, he goes to the local pubs in hopes of scamming people into getting the needed funds.  One day, he meets Takashi Shirogane, Shiro for short.  Something...unexpected happened between the two.  Something dangerous.  A type of dangerous that would make Keith's life go off the rails.





	One Night, Two Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I will be uploading a new chapter every other Monday.
> 
> Additional note: This will be the SHORTEST chapter, no contest!

_Oh GOD!  I can't believe that I just..._

 

To the right of me lays a sleeping stranger.  His white hair hands in front of his face, almost covering the scar across the bridge of his nose.  His ripped arms lays out comfortably, keeping me at a close distance.  Scars covered his entire body...He was HOT.  The sex...My face just warms up at the thought of that.  The sheets are all ruffled up now, and the scent lingered in the room.  The stranger laying down next to me opens his eyes and smirks at me, making me anxious.

 

"My name is Takashi Shirogane...My friends call me Shiro.  You can call me Daddy."

 

_This...Is the beginning of my hell._


End file.
